You Can Touch But You Can't Taste
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: It's been fifteen years since I've seen you, don't be falling in love with my Akatsuki members. Pein's daughter is found and being crushed on, though she seems to like someone too.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you need a hand?"

I turned around to see a man with silver hair and purple eyes, next to him was a taller man with green eyes. I pulled the kunai out of my arm and tossing it aside.

"What makes you think I need help?"

"You're fucking bleeding" the silver haired man retorted.

I ran my tongue over the cut sealing the skin closed. I flexed my arm muscle making sure that it could still move and smirked at the two men.

"Interesting" the taller one complemented "My name's Kakuzu, my foul mouthed partner is Hidan."

I waved them off and disappeared, I honestly didn't care who they were. My father taught me how to survive on my own, so for fifteen years I've been doing just that. Now that I'm eighteen I don't know how to ask for help, but I did know it was time to go back to my father.

I was wondering around the forest for a few hours killing anyone who attempted to kill me, when the smell of blood hit my senses. I walked through the bushes only to enter into a clearing. There was a red head trying to heal the wounds of a blond and black haired man. Next to them laid the same type of cloak as Hidan and Kakuzu.

"May we help you?"

I growled getting annoyed with that question. A shark like man had entered the clearing with firewood in his arms. He had to be the one who asked since the other three seemed to just notice me. A flip of my hair and a sweet smile was all I needed around these men.

"Blondie, you need those wounds closed up and fast" I ignored the original question.

"No shit" he winced at the pain.

"There's no way I can stop the blood" the red head said "Care to try?"

I walked up to him; he moved aside handing me a clean cloth to wipe the blood. I wiped away just enough to see the wound on his chest. It was a fairly deep wound made by a sword most likely, the blond was lucky enough to be still breathing.

I wiped up some more blood then licked the wound; I had to suck up some of the blood since so much was coming out. He gave a small strange sound, somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a grunt of pain. I pulled away with a small smile, wiped my mouth then wiped away any left over blood on his chest.

I moved onto the black haired one, his cuts weren't deep but there were many. They were all over his back, arms and chest, all I had to do was lick them once and they healed. His eyes watched me closely as his body stiffened with every flick of my tongue on his skin, it sent shivers down my spine.

"What the hell did you do to them?" I turned to see Hidan "It looks like they had a fucking orgasm."

I opened your mouth to argue but a new male voice sounded loudly. I was thrilled to hear its deep loving tone, one that hasn't been heard in so long. I peered around Hidan to see the man with many piercings.

"What is with all the blood?" he snarled "I can smell it a mile away."

"Sorry Pein, but we got into a tough situation" the blond replied.

"I can smell the blood but can't see any wounds."

"The girl healed us."

I stepped around Hidan, Pein gave me a once over look then smiled. It's been a long time but he recognized me. I ran to his arms giving him a big hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Doku for healing Deidara and Itachi."

"No problem, but who's who? I've met Hidan and Kakuzu."

He pointed to each person stating their names. I got a nod from Sasori, Deidara and Itachi; the others didn't seem all that impressed at how easily their leader was talking to a pretty girl.

"Pein, who is this bitch?" Hidan asked.

"I'm not a bitch" I hissed.

"Then what are you? A slut? A whore?"

"My daughter" Pein replied.

I snickered as Hidan's face went ghostly white; the others had their mouths wide open in surprise. I leaned against my father's chest, my head just below his chin.

"How has your training been?"

"It'll be easier if I just show you" I winked him.

I ran into the forest before he had the chance to ask what I had meant. Ninja, less than a mile away and they were equipped for a kill. I stopped in their path; they smirked at me and followed when I ran back in the direction of my father. He wanted to know how my training's been; these fools would be the perfect example. When I entered the clearing the group encircled me and so focused on killing me that they never noticed the Akatsuki around them.

"You're going to be mine" one of them announced.

"Little lady it's about time you serve us" another one said "We've seen you around before."

I glanced around and smiled sweetly "You must have me confused with someone else."

"Your name is Doku, correct?" the first one asked again.

"I'm afraid so" I sighed.

"Then you'll be our toy."

I eyes flashed red "Let's dance."

The ten or so ninja charged at once, I jumped into the air when they were inches away. I cut my arm open and let the blood pour out, all the ninja below were burned with my acid blood. I landed on the ground gracefully; a katana was immediately around my neck and an arm around my waist holding tightly.

"You're mine ballerina" he whispered seductively in my ear "Obey me or die."

"Neither" I challenged.

He pulled the katana up but it shattered in the process, he stumbled back gazing at his weapon. I turned to face him and smirked exposing my neck to the sun light.

"Diamond skin, no steal can cut through my shield."

He starred at me, fear clearly in his eyes. I charged forward forcing my hand through his chest to pull out his heart. With a sadistic smile I squeezed, the man died with his life in my hands. I let the heart drop next to the lifeless body and turned to see my father's reaction.

"You've done well on your own for the past fifteen years" Pein complemented.

"You're only fifteen?" Kisame asked.

"No" I set an emotionless mask "I'm eighteen."

"Why were they after you?" Kakuzu asked.

I pulled out a black book from my weapon pouch, opened it to the first page then showed it to him "I'm the very first person in the bingo book; wanted dead or alive."

"Join us Doku" Pein insisted "You can't live the rest of your life like that. At least you'll be safer and have a home with warmth and food."

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have got to be kidding me" I starred at my room.

"This was your room when you were a child" Pein explained.

"It's so…so…bright and hideous."

"You loved the bright colors back then; we'll paint over it for you."

"That's okay. Get out, I'll be out shortly."

*** Pein's POV ***

"I don't like that bitch being here" Hidan complained "She just doesn't like me."

I raised a brow "You don't like her here because she doesn't like you?"

"Fuck when you put it that way" he blushed.

"Doku is my daughter and she has the abilities to join us."

"You gave her an interesting name" Sasori commented.

"After we found out about her blood is seemed right."

"Doku means poison" Itachi stated "How does that relate to her blood?"

"Everyone, stay out of my room until I can clean it up" Doku showed up glancing at the clock "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Fine, just don't be out too late."

"Yes father" she smiled running out the door.

"Itachi follow her" I ran a hand through my hair.

*** Itachi's POV ***

I followed Doku to a club, sneaking in was easy but finding her wasn't, she was no where in sight. I cursed thinking she went through the back door or left already to try to escape me. I turned to leave when the lighting became even dimmer and a spot light illuminated the stage.

"Gentlemen you better hope your wives and girlfriends aren't here" a seductive voice called over the intercom "It's time to sit back and relax, your entertainment has arrived."

The curtains opened and out stepped Doku in a sexy leather outfit with a whip. She snapped the whip and lights appeared on smaller stages throughout the club. Each little stage had a very beautiful woman clinging to an attached strip pole.

"What do you think so far of your entertainment?" there was cheering and applauding "Acid is our featured dancer for the night. Have fun gentlemen, our secret remains here."

The cheers were even louder then before and money went flying in the air. Doku glanced around smiling, when she saw me her smile faltered for a moment. I now understood her outfit; it gave her flexibility and sexiness without it being completely obvious and obnoxious.

Music sounded through out the club, Doku wondered around the place with the whip around her like a belt sharing a stage with some of the other dancers. The men were giving her money but she never stopped to have any one-on-one. I walked up behind her rubbing my hands on her arms trying to play along.

"We need to talk" I whispered.

She turned around smiling, took my hand and pulled me to a back room. She closed the door then faced me. Her face didn't show irritation – or any form of emotion for that fact and she also avoided eye contact with me.

"Make this quick, you're costing me money."

"Is that all you think about?" I asked.

"No. Now, why are you here?"

"Just wondering where you went Acid" I couldn't help but tease.

"Pein sent you" she stated "A girl's got to make money somehow."

"Why here?"

"Hours and money are good" I raised a brow "It's the only place that would hire me. Please don't tell my father."

"I have to tell him something."

"Please don't. When you leave make it look like you had the best time of your life."

Something took over, I lifter her chin so I could look into her red eyes. Slowly I leaned down to kiss her gently, slowly, tenderly, she pulled back slightly.

"This will cost you."

"I'll pay."

I smirked and went back to kissing her, she kissed back timidly. My body reacted in a way I never thought possible, I pulled her closer needing her to be closer. She kept her hand on my chest ensuring that when she didn't feel comfortable she could pull away. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was dead when Pein found out but I couldn't stop. Doku's eyes closed, I felt her body relax against mine as the kiss prolonged she became less timid and her hands pulled my face closer to hers. I didn't want to pull away but the need for air became very relevant.

"That shouldn't have happened" she whispered.

"But it did" I tried to kiss her again.

She pushed away shaking her head lightly "You know nothing about me."

"I'm sure you felt it, your body acting on its own just as mine did" I heard her excuse but didn't believe her words "This is going to happen again."

She starred at me, took a step forward and caressed my cheek. I didn't move, letting her make the first move, she brushed her lips against mine testing the waters. She kept her lips on mine without moving, after a moment she pulled away and went to the door opening it for me.

*** Doku's POV ***

"Doku you should be the featured dancer more often" my boss, Sylvie, looked at the box of bills I handed her and she counted it "This is the most anyone has ever brought in."

"How much did I bring in? If you don't mind me asking."

"A new record" she smiled "You brought in at least 150,000$."

"You're kidding me?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Nope" her smile widened "That's ten times the usual amount brought in per dancer."

"Since I get half that" I did the math quickly "Then 75,000$ will be going in my pocket."

"You got it darling" she handed me a pile of bills.

"Sylvie there's a man in the dressing room" another dancer came out holding her purse close "He looks dangerous."

Sylvie looked at me; I sighed at the silent order and went to deal with the problem. I almost expected to see Itachi but there sat my father; I was angry, embarrassed, surprised.

"Out" I hissed.

"Excuse me?" he asked danger in his voice.

"Out" this time I pointed to the door and tried not to show any fear.

"Doku don't speak to me that way."

"I don't really care who you are. Get out." I shook my head "You have no right to barge in on my very personal life."

"Itachi told me you had a job, I just wanted to see you working."

"The club is closed now get out of here."

"I will, just sleep with your eyes open tonight" he warned.

"Is that a threat?" I raised a brow amoused.

He just smirked and left. His threat was his way of punishing me for being disrespectful, I just brushed it off. I walked out into the main room and the other dancers walked back into the dressing room.

"What was the problem?" Sylvie asked.

"Just a man hoping to get a girl" I shrugged lying easily.

"You can go home now Doku."

"Have a nice night Sylvie."

"You too and be careful."

I nodded and walked outside, Itachi stood against the wall waiting to walk me back. I punch his stomach and started walking without him. He caught up putting a hand on my back but I picked up the pace. I wanted no contact with him for the rest of the night, especially because of him my father had to come and see where I worked.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two weeks and already the Akatsuki love me, more as a friend rather then as a girlfriend. Itachi was careful around me when others were around, but whenever he passed he tried to grab my hand and never tried to kiss me.

"Watch it bitch" Hidan complained.

"You just came out of that room and hit me" I hissed "And would you stop swearing at me!"

"It's part of my fucking religion."

"Religion?"

"Jashin."

"I remember the last words of a Jashin right before he died by my hands" I paused trying to remember the situation "Now that I think about it his words were ironic… 'Fuck you' he hissed."

"You can't kill immortals" Hidan's face went white. 

"There's more than one cursed way to kill the damned, including those who claim to be immortal."

I smiled and finished walking to Kakuzu's room; he gave me permission to just walk in. As far as Hidan had to know that story was 100% accurate, truth was I almost didn't get out of that Jashin's dangerous jutsu.

"Here you go Kakuzu" I handed him a share of my job money "Add this to the Akatsuki budget."

"What's your job?"

"Nothing special" I shrugged.

"You bring in an average of 12,500$ a day, its special."

"That's only a sixth of my pay."

"There's more?"

"Way more" I winked.

"I love you."

"You love the money."

I laughed rolling my eyes and left to go find some food. It took some time but my father came to the realization that I'm old enough to have any job I wanted, even if he still wasn't happy with it. I was happy to at least get him off my back for one part of my life, I didn't like the job but the money was good.

"What are you looking for?"

I leaned on the fridge door waiting to see whose butt was in the air, head and hands searching in the fridge. The blond pulled his head out, I smiled, there was a bit of chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

"Craving something sweet?" I asked.

He shook his head, grabbed the milk then closed the fridge door leaning on it. I raised a brow and walked past him to grab an orange. While you pealed it he drank the milk from the carton then quickly put it back in the fridge making sure I couldn't see inside.

"Deidara what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar" I grabbed a napkin and went to wipe his mouth from the chocolate and milk mustache "Then explain to me how you got chocolate on your mouth."

"No chocolate in this base."

"Uhuh" I leaned into him "You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"We're not allowed to have chocolate in this base."

"Did Tobi hear chocolate?" Tobi came running into the kitchen tearing it apart until he found it "Tobi loves chocolate, especially in cake form."

I took it from him "Clean up this mess you made until I'm satisfied it's clean."

He groaned and cleaned up his mess then put out his hands for the chocolate, I sliced him a piece then put the rest back into the fridge. Tobi inhaled the piece like it was air, I was amazed at his skill.

"Can Tobi have more?" he put his hands out again.

"No" he hugged my legs begging on hands and feet "Don't inhale the chocolate and it'll last longer next time. It's late shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Tobi will listen to Doku, he will go to bed."

"You have a way with dealing with that brat" Deidara complemented.

"I know how to deal with many people" I winked "Never underestimate my skills Deidara."

His face turned tomato red; I patted his cheek then walked out to go to bed myself. I didn't want to think I was playing with his emotions but that's all I learnt when I was away for so long – use what I was born with to my advantage. I passed Itachi along the way; he was just stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, one look and my breath caught in my throat. I rushed to my bedroom leaning against the closed door with a hand against my chest; my heart was beating really fast.


	4. Chapter 4

*** ? POV ***

"Why aren't they back?" he demanded.

"Word has come saying she killed them my liege" he bowed.

"I want her here! Bring her to me!"

"My liege she's too dangerous to capture."

"I don't care what it takes! She will be mine!"

"Yes my liege, I will go out personally to search."

I starred at her picture waiting to be left alone. Beautiful, I wanted her badly, I was determined no matter what it took.

*** Doku's POV ***

"Itachi" I moaned.

His hand trailed up my side making I squirmed under his touch. He smirked watching me try to cook the Akatsuki supper with him touching me. I don't like feeling helpless and right now that's what he was doing, his hands made it really hard to concentrate on the taste at hand.

"Your reaction is quite interesting" he commented trailing his hand down my side again "I could have fun with this, just imagine what could be done if you're this sensitive."

My mind went into over drive, a deep red graced my cheeks "That I don't think would be wise."

"Oh? And why not?"

"You can look but you can't touch."

"I'm sure I can change that" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"I think you need to learn what I've stole from around this world."

"What have you stolen?" my father walked into the kitchen, Itachi pulled away quickly.

"A jutsu here and there" I shrugged "You know I was born with acid blood and a healing tongue, but I got a jutsu to make my skin not only as tough as diamonds but it's poisonous to the taste. I learnt how to summon wolves."

"So pretty much you're dangerous all around."

"You got it daddy" I winked "I'm the perfect daughter, don't you think? Not a single guy can take advantage of me and still live."

"That's my girl" he went to kiss my forehead "Wait, you just warned me about this."

I giggled "I can turn my jutsu's on and off in a blink of an eye. They're only on when I'm in danger, that way I can keep my cool, otherwise I don't keep my jutsu's on."

"Good."

"Hey. What's for supper? I'm fucking hungry" Hidan popped his head in the kitchen.

"Grab some dishes and set the table" Itachi suggested "I'll bring the food."

*** ? POV ***

"This is the last place where we lost our men."

"Sir, where do we go from here?"

I bent down touching the soil; looking around there were multiple footsteps. I signaled this new group of men to follow, leading them much further into the forest. Everything led the group to a wall, what made it strange was a large stone laying against it.

"We'll wait here for the night men" I ordered "I believe she's in here."

*** Doku's POV ***

"I'm going out to work" I called "Don't wait up."

"I'll pick you up at the end of your shift" Itachi whispered "Wait up for me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine."

I left the base, entering the darkness outside. I sensed the presence of many people and immediately put up my diamond skin. What I didn't expect was the attack that occurred, I assumed they were going to follow for a while and wait until I was further away form the base.

"What the –" I were cut off short by being hit on the back of the head then a cloud of poisonous gas hit my nose knocking me out.

When I came to there was a bag covering my head and I could feel ropes tying my arms and legs together. I struggled against the restraints trying to get free; I still felt dizzy from the gas and couldn't re-activate my diamond skin.

"I see you regained consciousness" a male voice replied removing the bag "I'm the prince of this castle, the name's Edwardo."

"Fancy name for such a strange jerk" I sneered "You captured me and had me bound in ropes, definitely a way to get my attention."

"I'm sorry for the way my men treated you in these past few years my lady" I raised a brow at the comment "But I have chosen you to be my bride, we needed you here."

"I don't think so your majesty" those words tasted bitter on my tongue "I'm not one for settling in."

"That's too bad" he turned opening a door "Bring in that dress, have my bride cleaned up and ready for the wedding."

I struggled more as Edwardo left the room leaving me alone. Oh my father wasn't going to like hearing about this, I knew I had to get out of there before Itachi or my father found out I wasn't at my job.

"There you are" Itachi appeared in the room "I wondered where you were, your boss said you didn't show up for work."

"Can you get me out of here?" I whispered "I really don't want to stay here."

"What happened to the all powerful Doku?"

"Oh shut it" I hissed "They gassed me to get me here; I can't use my jutsu's right now. I can't exactly feel my body."

"So you need me?" he teased.

"Get me out of here before-" there was movement on the other side of the door "Oh, shit."

"Princess" a young girl walked in "I brought you a dress that prince Edwardo selected."

"And who are you little one?"

"Your maid, your majesty."

"I'm not a princess" I snapped "Just untie me and get me free. I don't want to marry this man."

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to let you go."

"ITACHI! Get me out of here!"

"As you wish" Itachi re-appeared from hiding "Your majesty."

"Oh I'm going to fucking kill you" I glared at him.

He just smiled taking me by the waist and carrying me out of that place. My heart beat as he picked me up; this one man irritates me then makes my heart go wild. I hated not being in control of my feelings, I also wondered what went through Itachi's mind – since the first night he hasn't kissed me again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Itachi" I moaned.

His breath was coming in short "Yes?"

"Are you almost done?"

"Not by a long shot" he smirked.

"I'm getting tired; I don't know how much more I can take."

"Let me try something new then you're free to go."

"Good 'cause Deidara's waiting for me."

Itachi's face hardened "You're going to leave me for him?"

"Jealous?" I teased.

"Of course not, I know I'm better then that kid."

"You think highly of yourself."

Itachi sent a round house kick my way sending me flying into a tree. I slid down to the ground grinding my teeth from the pain. Itachi walked over holding out his hand to help me up but I just smacked it away.

"I think we should stop here" he informed "Even if it is training your father would kill me if you get any more banged up."

"Doku!" Deidara called walking out of the base "Where are you?"

"Right here" I used the tree to help me up "Itachi was just helping me train."

"I could have done that" he glared at the Uchiha.

"I'm sure you could have" I staggered toward him "But Itachi was ordered to help me."

Itachi raised a brow at the word 'ordered' and decided to blow my lie out of the water "Actually you asked me personally to train you behind your fathers' back."

"Thanks" I hissed pushing him away.

"Your welcome princess" he teased.

"Watch it or I'll get you kidnapped next."

"Kidnapped?" Deidara intervened "By who? When? Are you okay?"

I winced realizing I just revealed a secret from two nights ago "By some prince that wants me to be his bride. And yes I'm fine, I would have gotten free myself but Itachi came to get me."

"If you could have gotten free yourself then why train?"

"I was taken from behind, so I need to increase my senses."

Itachi looked up at the sky "I got to go, I'll see you later Doku."

I turned to Deidara as he left "So what was the plan for the rest of the day?"

"There's a festival going on in a nearby village that we can go to" he smiled like the previous conversation never happened.

"Sounds relaxing and fun" I took a step forward "But first can we hit a hot spring for a bit."

"Anything you want."

*** Edwardo's POV ***

"What do you mean she's gone?" I fumed pacing "She was in a well locked room!"

"She had help" the maid replied twisting her fingers together "A man by the name of Itachi appeared out of the shadows and took her away. This-this was two nights ago."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I was afraid of your reaction, your majesty."

"How is that even possible?" I glared at her

"Quite easily, your security is very lacking" a dark haired man sat on the throne.

"Who are you?"

"Your majesty that's the man who took the princess" the maid whispered.

"Oh, so you're the one named Itachi" I stood up straighter "You took my princess away."

"Actually your men kidnapped her away from me" he replied calmly "I just came to give you a warning that's all."

"And what can a peasant like you do to me?"

His eyes turned red and I palled, freezing in my spot. For three days all I felt was pain before I could breathe fresh air again. The maid was hovering over my crouched body as I came back to reality.

"I admit you're strong" I got back up on your shaky legs refusing to let him win "But Princess Doku will be my bride."

"You know nothing about her."

"I know that her beauty can not compare to any one else in the world. I also know that she deserves royalty and splendour thrown at her."

"You only see the outside, I know her more deeply then you'll ever know."

"What are you getting at?" I was afraid that she may have already gone to bed with this man before I got to her.

"I'm saying that if anyone under your command goes near Doku I will come and kill everyone. Starting with the children and working my way up to you so you can be the last one to watch everyone under your power die a slow and painful death."

I paled as his height dominated over mine "You-you're just all talk."

"You can test me all you want but I always keep my word. Don't go near Doku."

"What if she comes here on her own free will?"

"Then I will come with her" he started to walk away "But if any foul play is involved then I'll begin my massacre."

And just like that he was gone as quickly as he came. I collapsed to the floor, exhaustion hitting every inch of my body. I had to think of a plan to get Doku back in my arms without getting your kingdom killed by one man. It may take some time to think this through clearly, I called for my brother – the man I trusted my life with to help me.

*** Doku's POV ***

"These fireworks are beautiful" I leaned back to watch the colourful explosions in the dark sky.

"Not as beautiful as you are" Deidara commented.

"Are you starting to feel something for me?"

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"If I'm going to be in the Akatsuki I don't want any feelings getting thrown around."

"And why is that?" he moved closer.

"Because it'll affect the performance of the other if something were to happen to the one they have feelings."

"I'll take my chances."

Deidara closed the gap between us, pressing his lips to mine. Arms wrapped around my waist holding my body against his.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Doku's POV ***

It took a moment to realize what Deidara was doing, it wasn't until he tried to put his tongue in my mouth did I push him away and smack his face. I scooted away from him rubbing my arms; he looked at me shocked and hurt.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You forced yourself on me."

"But-you, you always seem like you want me."

I shook my head "I do want you; I want you to stay just the way you are. I want you to be my friend, not my lover."

He looked away and stood up holding out his hand "Let's get back to base."

"I'm sorry Deidara."

He helped me up, but I decided to follow behind him. As we walked through the crowd to the other side of the village someone put their hands over my eyes. I heard a mumbling of a couple words then he walked in front of me with a big smile. In the festival lights I could see his spiky brown hair and brown eyes; he also had a scar running from the corner of his left eye down to his chin.

"I'm sorry Miss" his smile flickered "I thought you were my sister."

With that he ran off. I blinked at his back before catching up with Deidara. It was a strange night and all I wanted to do was go to bed. Hopefully Deidara wouldn't be mad at me in the morning for leading him on, and that Itachi or my father will never find out or else I may never seen him again.

"Are you feeling okay Doku?" Sylvie asked.

"Fine" I shrugged playing with my necklace.

"Uhuh" she touched my hand drawing my attention to her "You've been out of it for a week."

"Something weird happened at the festival last week."

"Talk to me."

"I was kissed by one guy that I went with. Later as we were leaving another guy covered my eyes mumbled a couple of words then came in front of me. He said sorry claiming I looked like his sister."

Sylvie grinned "You had an eventful night."

I frowned at her "The kiss was unwanted."

"What about the other guy?"

"I don't know his name. He has spiky brown hair, handsome face even with the scar running from the corner of his left eye down to his chin and a well build body."

"I'd say he made an impression on you" she laughed lightly "Find him."

I growled "I really don't want to find a stranger when I have Itachi."

"Itachi? The black haired boy who picks you up each night?"

I blushed "Yes."

"You just found your prince charming. Forget about the festival and focus on this boy."

Despite what Sylvie had said, I still went out in search for this mysterious spiky haired boy. Surprisingly it didn't take long, many people called him Damien, said he was the brother of Prince Edwardo. Instincts told me not to follow any further into this trap but my mind couldn't get Damien out and I had to see him again.

That night I had packed a bag and went off; just to be on the safe side I went to tell Itachi where I was going. I knocked on his bedroom door – no answer. There were footsteps coming from down the hall and I didn't want to be caught out of my room so late at night so I just slipped into Itachi's room.

I saw him sleeping on his stomach with an arm off the side of the bed and the sheet covering his lower half. With a small smile I walked over to him whispering his name, he groaned and turned on his back. I called again this time poking his cheek hoping to wake him. He reacted by wrapping both arms around my waist and pulling me closer, I readjusted my position so I was straddling him.

"What do you want Doku?" he asked lazily not opening his eyes.

"I want to tell you that I'm heading out."

"Shouldn't you be telling your father, not me?"

"I'm going back to Edwardo's castle."

His eyes shot open, with me still in his arms he sat up a bit "And why would you be going back there?"

"There's something I need to look into" I shrugged staring into his eyes "If I'm not back in the next couple of nights then come get me."

He reached up to turn on the bedside lamp. Eyes never leaving mine he caressed my cheek wrapping his hand behind my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. I closed my eyes, hands lacing behind his neck pulling him closer. I could stay like that forever, air was un-necessary at the moment when pleasure tingled through my body.

"Why go?" Itachi murmured against my lips.

"Go where?" my head felt fuzzy as I leaned in for another kiss.

He chuckled "That's what I thought."

My hands trailed down his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath my fingers. He pulled me closer to him, I felt the bed sheet shift from under me and I gasped. All Itachi was wearing was boxers and I could feel him against me; he left my lips and went for my neck. My eyes focused on a dark corner in his room; a face popped into my head, one of a spiky haired boy and a sweet smile.

I pushed away from Itachi "I should get going before I get caught."

"Hold on" he loosened his grip on my waist but I felt his shoulders tense and I left his arms "You know it's going to be a trap."

"I've already thought of that" I grinned kissing him again "That's why I told you where I'm going."

He frowned "If you're not back by tomorrow night I'm coming for you."

I laughed "Two nights Itachi, give me two nights."


	7. Chapter 7

*** Edwardo's POV ***

"Where is she?" I paced my chambers "You said she would come."

My brother sat on the edge of my bed "She will come, the spell I put on her eats at her curiosity."

"Then where is she?" I demanded yet again.

"Brother, you've been asking the same question since the night I put the spell on her. These things take time, it varies between every victim."

"You said it shouldn't take long."

"A week, maybe two, there are a few factors to calculate. If she's busy then she won't have time to think about me and if she has a boyfriend or a boy-toy then she won't want to think about me."

"You? What about me?"

"I was the first face she saw, so naturally it'll be me that she's curious about. When she shows up I'll talk to her privately and convince her to marry you."

"This had better work."

There was a knock on my chambers door "Your majesty there's a girl here claiming to be looking for Damien."

"Bring her in."

The guards brought Doku in. She focused her eyes on my brother and completely ignored me. No one spoke until the guards shut the door and their footsteps were no longer heard in the halls.

"Doku" I smiled putting my arms out "I'm so glad you came to visit."

She glanced at me for a moment then went back to my brother "So you're Damien?"

"The one and only" he bowed plastering a smile on his face.

"Charming" her nose wrinkled "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

His grin widened at her reaction "I needed to get you to this castle for a proposition."

"Then speak, I'm not one for patience."

"Why don't we go to my chambers and let my brother sleep."

"Fine" she turned on her heals.

"Actually" I caught my brother's elbow "Do you mind waiting outside for a moment? I wish to have a couple of words with my brother."

She waved me off and left the room. Damien turned to me with a brow in the air. I had to make this quick.

"I know I said I wanted Doku as my bride but not if she's going to have this attitude."

"Just give me the night and she'll be reformed to what you want."

I shook my head "It won't be the same if she doesn't love me."

"Love?" he laughed "Since when does love matter?"

"I may not have wanted it at first, but I'm realizing now that forcing someone to marry me is wrong."

"You may be the one on the throne right now but behind the scenes I'm the one in charge. You need a queen beside you and Doku is the perfect woman for the job."

He shook me off and joined her on the other side of the doors. Despite how much I wanted Doku by my sides I knew deep down that forcing her into marriage was the wrong thing to do. I growled ruffling my hair frustrated; this was a time when Itachi needed to show up out of nowhere. What ever Damien was going to do to her I knew wouldn't end well in the long run.

*** Doku's POV ***

Being back in this castle was the last thing on my list. Damien led the way to his chambers, something felt off about him but I couldn't but my finger on it. I activated my diamond skin as a precaution, didn't want to be left unguarded if something where to happen.

"Here we go" he opened the door "Ladies first."

I hesitated but entered "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You really are beautiful" he caressed my cheek "Perfect for a queen."

"I'm not marrying Edwardo!"

"What about me?"

I blinked stepping away from his touch "Are you suggesting treason against your own brother?"

"My brother is just the face; I'm the real power behind this kingdom."

"I'm not getting in the middle of some family feud."

"My brother and I have agreed that who ever is to marry first will be the true ruler of this kingdom."

Itachi was right about this being a trap "There's nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

"Oh really?" he raised a brow at the challenge and walked over to a book "This might hurt a bit."

He read some words with his hand outstretched toward me. When he finished my head pounded like crazy, I felt to the ground the pain and dizziness overtaking my senses. Somewhere behind it all I saw images of Damien, I couldn't get him out of my head.

"Do you want me?" he knelt down to my level after a good half hour.

"Yes" I mumbled.

"Good, can you do me a favour like a good little girl?" I nodded "Marry my brother."

I stared at him my head still pounding. Whatever he did to me hadn't worn off yet. He smiled softly at me pulling my face to his. I turned off my diamond skin as his lips brushed mine.

"If you marry my brother then it won't put the kingdom in chaos over the sudden change in command. You can have me every night as long as you stand by him every day."

"All of you?" I whispered.

He smiled "I take it you agree. The wedding will be tomorrow night. Rest for now, you can have me for your honeymoon."


	8. Chapter 8

*** Itachi's POV ***

It was the first night without Doku, I know she asked for two nights but I decided to go to the castle just to see how she was doing. Pein was complaining all day about his daughter being gone and not knowing where she was. It was nice knowing where she was but at the same time quite concerning knowing the situation she put herself into.

When I arrived at the castle there were more guards then usual and much more vibrant then during the day. I followed the lights to the main throne room, knocking out every guard that crossed my path. I swung the doors open to see a wedding.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" the priest asked.

I took a close look at the bride and waltz in "I do."

There was a brown spiky haired boy off to the side who shouted for the guards. The crowd of people inched away and took the long way out of the room making sure to avoid any contact with me. I kept my eyes on Doku as she stood at the front; the spiky haired boy took her arm and dragged her off.

"Itachi" Edwardo called "She's under Damien's spell. The Doku you see isn't thinking the same as the Doku you know."

I nodded and followed her. With that little piece of information I decided to not kill everyone in his kingdom. But this Damien had to go, the trouble was going to get Doku back to normal. If she's under a spell then Damien would have to take her out of it or I'd have to find the cure myself.

"Step away" the boy called sword in hand and Doku protectively behind him.

I smiled and vanished behind him, took Doku and re-appeared in front of him "Gladly."

"NO!" She shouted struggling in my arms "Damien help me."

He took a step forward "Let her go, she wants to be by my side."

"Is that the spell you put on her?" I snarled.

"She's not under any spell" his words faltered as he stood his ground.

I kissed her forcefully; it was the only way to go with all her struggles. Doku stopped moving and leaned into me. What ever spell he had put on her, I figured out long ago that I could make Doku's body crave me.

Damien lunged his sword into my shoulder and pulled Doku out of my arms "She's mine, and there's nothing you can do to pull her away from me."

I didn't let the pain of the sword bother me; I saw the worry cross Doku's eyes as he pulled the sword out. I took a more direct approach and Damien yet again stabbed me with the sword. I fought against the pain, hoping that Doku would snap away from the spell long enough to escape with me.

She pushed away "Itachi, help me."

Damien still held her hand and she didn't move very far away but at least I knew that she was trying to resurface. Two more stabs and I now kneeled on the floor, I didn't want to use my powers with Doku being close enough to my target to get hurt. Damien smiled over me and stabbed me in the chest; it wasn't quite my heart but really close.

*** Doku's POV ***

I watched in horror as Itachi collapsed to the ground. Damien dragged me further down the hall toward his bedroom. He flipped through his book of spells cursing under his breath. I sat on his bed activating my diamond skin; with Itachi dying out on the cold stone of the castle I knew I had to break free of this spell my self. If the diamond was poisonous I could get Damien to kill himself, I walked over to him draping my arms around his neck.

"Damien" I purred kissing him "Take me."

"Anything" he turned away from the book and drew me closer "You taste good."

His kisses trailed down my neck as he guided me backward to his bed. I wondered how long it was going to take for the poison the kick in. He sat up grinning at me, his hands slowly unbuttoning the white wedding dress.

"Your diamond skin isn't poisonous to me."

My eyes widened and his remark and I squirmed under him "Get off me then."

"I don't think so; you gave me the okay to take you."

"I didn't want to do this" I shoved my hand through his chest and pulled out his heart "You left me no other choice."

I left him on the bed, the white dress now red, and his heart still pumped. Someone could save him if they got there on time. I ran down the hall to Itachi, his heart beat had slowed way too drastically. I took one of his kunai and cut the dress so it was knee length then lifted Itachi. His weight caught me unbalanced but I was able to vanish out of the castle and back to the base.

Deidara was outside training; he stopped and helped me get Itachi back to his room. Everyone we passed wondered what had happened, I ignored them all and scooted them out of the room. I undressed him so he was in his boxers; I took the bed sheet and held it against his chest wound.

"Don't die on me yet" I murmured starting to heal his other wounds before I got to his chest.

I didn't stay long on each wound, only long enough so it wasn't bleeding profoundly. His chest wound worried me the most, it was deep and Itachi had already lost a lot of blood. He stoked my hair trying to reassure me, but I saw the light fading from his eyes. I was determined to save Itachi, even if it took all night.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Doku's POV ***

I lost track of time; I refused to leave Itachi's side until he was fully healed and that's all I wanted as I did my best to heal him. Every now and then I would hear my father and Deidara enter the room mumble a few words, leave something then close the door letting me grieve in the darkness. I knew Itachi wasn't dead, at one point I had felt his pulse – low but steady so I knew he was alive.

A light hand on my head drew my attention upwards "Still here?"

"Itachi" I couldn't hold back the tears that tore at my throat "You're finally awake."

He groaned as I lunged wrapping my arms around his neck. The tears poured out without conscious decision, I tried to stop them from coming. My knees banged against the bed as I moved from the floor. When he didn't reach up to hug me I pulled away, he just smiled up at me.

"Sorry Doku, but I still can't feel my arms just yet" he lifted them an inch off the bed "So, you were worried about me."

I wiped the tears from my face "It was my fault you got hurt to begin with."

Itachi's face fell "How are you feeling?"

"His face is still lingering in my head."

"Any chance of getting rid of that face?"

I smiled kissing him "There's a good chance."

There was a twitch in his lips "So, you were worried about me."

"Too much if you're going to be smug about it."

He took my hand in his rubbing his thumb against my knuckles "I felt your presence by my side."

"Now that you're awake" I pulled away blushing "I'm going to go make you some food."

I went straight for the kitchen ignoring any complaint that was said by Itachi. My father looked up from his food and ran to embrace me, giving me a kiss on the head he refused to let me go.

"Itachi's alive" I told him wrapping my arms around him "How long has it been?"

"A week and a half" he held me at arms length rubbing his thumbs just under my eyes "Go to your room and freshen up; I'll make some food for the two of you."

"Thanks dad."

"Doku" he called after me "I love you."

I smiled; it has been forever since I heard those words from him. I took a fifteen minute shower and changed my clothes then returned to help my father. He had three plates heaped with food, I took one and he took the other two to Itachi's room.

"Good to see you awake" my father smiled.

"It's been a while Pein" he joked "I still can't move my body just yet."

"Give it some time. It'll let everyone know of the good news."

I gave my father a kiss on the cheek as he left then turned my attention to Itachi "You have made me weak."

"Excuse me?" he pulled back from the forkful of food I was offering "How is it my fault?"

"Before I met you or the Akatsuki I was strong and feared. Nothing could get me, now I'm being kidnapped and put under spells."

He let the silence fill the room while I fed him the first plate of food "And what do you intend to do about it?"

"There are two options that I've been contemplating while you were out."

"Okay, let's hear them."

"Option one; I leave to go train on my own again while you heal."

"You'll just fall back into the way you are now."

"Option two; I fake my death so no one tries to kidnap me again."

"You'll just be too bored without that little excitement in your life."

"Well then, you come up with an idea."

Itachi paused halfway through his second plate to think "You may go off and do what you want to do; when you come back I'll be perfectly healed. I can help you train so you stay strong, and if your heart desires it I'll even help you fake your own death."

"What makes you think I'll come back if I leave?"

"You love me."

"I don't know what love truly is" I replied with a straight face.

"Its when you when you can't stand being away from someone because your heart aches to have them near."

"Huh" I thought about what he said with a smile tugging on my lips "I don't think I've ever felt that way."

He smiled "If I could move I would wrap my arms around you and prove you wrong."

"That's too bad" I smiled feeding him the last bit of the second plate of food.

"Eat the last plate, I'm full."

I did as instructed moving to a chair that he had sitting in the corner of his room. Itachi closed his eyes to rest; when I was sure that he was sound asleep I left with all three empty plates of food. I told my father that I was going to leave the Akatsuki for a little while, just to go back to training by myself and strengthen my jutsu's. He agreed as long as I promised to come back from time to time so he knew that I was still alive.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

I stretched as I lay in bed; I had found an abandoned cottage within Ishigakure – the land between the wind and earth country. It was peaceful and I had nothing to worry about, I could train without worrying about being kidnapped. I had planned for the day to be relaxing but a creak in the floor boards had me sitting up right with a kunai ready for anything.

My bedroom door opened slowly "It's been a while."

I lowered my kunai as Itachi stepped into the room "Two years. How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that much."

I smiled as he came to sit on the edge of my bed "But you found me none the less."

"I was determined."

"Oh?"

"I love you Doku. Ever since you first healed me I knew there was something about you that drew me closer to you. As I got to know you more I grew to love you."

"Itachi" I drew him in for a kiss "I missed you too, but I've decided to not go back to the way I used to live."

"Then we will live here. Whatever makes you happy, that's all I want."

"We?" my heart soared at his words.

"I'm getting to old to be such a villain that the world has pointed me as."

I giggled "You? Old? Never."

"Cute" he kissed me again.

"I try."

"No you don't."

"You're right, it just comes naturally."

He rolled his eyes "Whatever you say."

"I like the way you think."

He frowned as I smiled. I pulled him down onto the bed as I kissed him and started to undue his Akatsuki cloak; it was the first thing on the ground. Getting the message Itachi climbed on top of me deepening the kiss, I pulled his shirt off running my hands up and down his chest. He smiled moving down to my neck, hands going up my tank top rubbing my sides making me squirm under his touch.

"I could enjoy life without the Akatsuki" he teased as he pulled my shirt over my head.

"Less talk, more action" I breathed pulling his lips back to mine.


End file.
